A Sip of Whiskey
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Drabble Pendek. AKAM (Akai Shuichi/Subaru Okiya x Amuro Tohru/Rey Furuya) dan beberapa kapal-kapal lain yang mungkin akan nyempil. Canon/Semi-Canon/Alternative Universe. Fluff. Shonen Ai/BL. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. chapter 1

**A Sip of Whiskey**

 ** _By SenjaRizh_**

 **Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho**

" **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"**

 **Rating K/T**

 **Drabble Pendek. AKAM (Akai Shuichi x Amuro Tohru/Rey Furuya) dan beberapa kapal-kapal lain yang mungkin akan** ** _nyempil_**

 **Canon/Semi-Canon/Alternative Universe. Fluff. Shonen Ai/BL. Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Saya tak—** ** _atau mungkin_** **—bermaksud mereceh, serius!**

[0000]

 **#Thief**

Akai Shuichi bukan orang terkenal. Dia bukan pula artis, apalagi pangeran. Tetapi, nama itu selalu digembar-gemborkan di dunia bawah tanah— _dunia kerahasiaan_ , katanya.

Dia pernah dan _selalu_ juarai poling _the most wanted man_ tiap tahun atas bakat menembak di satuan FBI. Paling sering jadi buah bibir di tiap kepolisian—terutama kepolisian Jepang. Serta… _the most wanted man_ —lagi—di BO.

BO—bukan _Box Office_ , melainkan Black Organization. Suatu organisasi yang punya hobi mengenakan baju hitam kalau sudah beroperasi—sekali pun itu di musim panas dengan matahari sedang mentereng gagah. Sayangnya, predikat terakhir dia jadi manusia buronan.

Karena pernah menyusup di sana, Akai jadi kebiasaan memakai pakaian gelap-gelapan. Tujuannya memudahkan bersembunyi. Serta menciduk sasaran. Apalagi kalau berduaan _—uhuk—_ dengan sang pujaan. Terus hubungannya apa?

 _Ehem.._ Sebab pria menawan ini sudah mengkhianati sang tangan kanan bos, dia jadi target bulanan mereka. Terutama oleh anggota berinisial B dengan alasan pribadi—entah karena _dendam kesumat_ atau main _kucing-kucingan_. Kedua orang, kalau bertemu sukanya main lembar bom sindiran, tetapi nanti berakhir pada duet ciduk-menciduk.

Perlu diketahui, jangan disangka itu tadi drama kucing-kucingan. Walau pada kenyataan, salah satu penulis kondang telah melakukan penggarapan skrip dramanya, _sih_.

Rye—bekas kode panggilan selama bertugas di BO—punya alasan mengapa berhenti dari kumpulan orang-orang hitam itu. Dia akui, lelah mental juga jadi manusia di balik layar, terlebih jadi bayangan. Tapi nyatanya, setelah keluar, dia tetap saja bersembunyi di balik sosok replika, Subaru Okiya.

Seseorang bertampang menawan Mahasiswa usia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sosok samaran Akai Shuichi sekarang. Seperti isu-isu sebelumnya, sosok ini tak jauh beda dengan Akai di zaman _old_. Ia lelaki jaman _now_ yang punya kepopuleran hampir setara dengan yang lama.

Coba bayangkan saja, niat akan meneguk _bourbon_ dan merokok saja—seperti yang sudah sering muncul di beberapa episode yang sudah tayang dan ditonton berjuta umat fujo—dia lakukan dengan selalu pasang modus elegan disertai seringai misterius ala artis iklan? Sampai-sampai kawula muda sebangsa hawa di sebelah rumah—sekaligus para penonton—dibuat _cengok_ dan ngiris tangan. _Kan,_ jengkel juga kalau dia melihat gelagat itu!—jeritan oleh sosok yang tak mau dibongkar namanya, tetapi sudah tertebak siapa.

Abaikan barusan, mari lanjut bernarasi. Sampai di…

A _h, ya itu_ …Akai Shuichi punya segala aset penting dan _skill_ memukau. Mulai dari rupa, bakat, hingga materiil.

Kalau bicara _ganteng_ , sekali tengok, lalat betina lewat pun pasti langsung nemplok. Sang penembak jitu ini punya feromon magnet. Percaya atau tidak bisa dibuktikan lewat wawancara _kok_.

Rumah? Dia bisa beli kapan pun. Gajinya sebagai FBI siap diperhitungkan tujuh turunan. _Ya, kalau pun nanti kau punya turunan, bang!_ Akan tetapi, Akai versi Subaru lebih rendah diri dan dermawan. Ia memilih hidup mandiri di rumah tumpangan sebagai mahasiswa teknik mesin butuh ijazah, juga sebagai tetangga ramah yang suka bagi-bagi masakan setengah jadi.

Padahal niatnya cuma _nyamar_ sekaligus _korupsi umur_.

Kendaraan? Punya kok, adanya sedan tapi—merah dan putih. Elegan dan klasik, bandel dan tangguh— _sampai susah ditaklukkan_ —adalah tipe favoritnya. Dan kedua mobil pribadi dipilih karena mengingatkan dia pada sang calon gebetan—alasan pribadi tolong jangan diceritakan.

Kalau _pendamping_?

Akai berdehem sebentar ketika tanya barusan bermain di kepala. Beruntung saja dia tak ditanyai ini dua hari lalu. Sebab _sniper_ terbaik ini sudah resmi menembak seseorang yang bertaraf SS— _sesuatu_ _sekali_ — dari segi kelakuan. Untung saja sang sasaran juga menerima peluru cinta darinya.

Hari itu dia harus lega sudah berhasil menaggalkan status _jomblo_ setelah gagal membina hubungan dengan dua wanita. Sebab trauma itu dia jadi belok haluan. Dan kepada korban yang berhasil digait Akai—dia harus dicemaskan atau diberi tepukan meriah, ya?

Akan adanya kabar beredar inilah, menarik Jodie Starling, sang mantan—entah pacar atau rekan, karena dua-duanya pernah disandang—mengunjungi kediaman tempat tinggal. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di rumah sementara Keluarga Kudo.

Selain ingin beri selamat, dia juga ingin mengabarkan informasi penting! Tetapi, niat datang untuk main-main juga _sih_.

"Shuu, sudah dengar berita hari ini di kantor pusat kepolisian?"

Saat dipersilakan masuk, sang wanita pirang sudah menyerobot tanya. Pengalihan wacana sebelum masuk topik utama. Ia sedikit terburu ketika pintu sudah dibuka dan mengekori Akai yang tak segera membalas. Ia lebih dulu kembali ke tempatnya—ruang tamu bertelevisi lebar.

Seteko kopi, beberapa cangkir, dan cemilan ringan sudah terhidang. Lengkap. Sampai membuat rekannya itu bertanya-tanya, _jangan-jangan kedatangan dia sudah diprediksi olehnya?_

"Berita di kantor kepolisian?" balasan tertarik baru dikuarkan. Ia mengisaratkan Jodi untuk duduk.

"Iya. Hampir para anggota mereka membicarakan kabar ini, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku tak seberapa yakin kebenarannya, tetapi satu dari mereka membeberkan kalau anggota kita berhasil mencuri permata di Kantor Pusat Kerahasiaan Kepolisian Tokyo." Jodi memaparkan. Ia duduki kursi berhadapan dengannya.

"Hn? Aku baru dengar. Memang ada anggota FBI kita mencuri permata? Seperti KID saja."

 _Jauh di tepi pantai, sosok dibicarakan bersin-bersin tanpa alasan._

"Untuk itulah aku kemari meminta bantuanmu. Sekaligus… _memberi selamat_."

"Hm, selamat?"

"Kau sudah punya pasangan resmi, benarkan?"

Akai Shuichi hampir tersedak kopi. Tetapi gengsi diterapkan di permukaan muka sampai ke lensa kacamata. Sungguh tak diprediksi bila kabar ini melesat cepat. Baru juga dua hari lalu dia pasang cincin tunangan ke pasangan. Itu pun secara diam-diam.

"Ehm, siapa yang cerita itu?"

"Siapa lagi, para detektif cilik, temannya Cool Kid!"

Sang rekan FBI tersenyum. Seolah sudah skatmat menebak. Sudut mata bicara kepada Shuu, _makanya, jangan remehkan anak kecil kalau sudah bergosip dan menebar cerita!_

Pria berkacamata letakkan kembali cangkirnya. Ia benahi ekspresi wajah dan bicara.

 _Mau apalagi. Akui sajalah biar interogasi tak panjang-panjang._

"Ya. Itu benar, terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya. Masalah pencurian, akan kuselidiki kebenarannya secepat mungkin," _sekaligus kutanyakan sama ahlinya._

Wanita pirang berkedip singkat. Sedikit terjengkal menerima kebenaran jika Akai sekarang sedang mengakui hubungan asmara dengan seseorang. Terlebih, lelaki di depannya itu tipe yang sangat jarang membeberkan terang-terangan.

"Whoa, jadi benar kau sudah melamar anak orang!?" Sahutnya kemudian. Lupa akan topik sampingan meminta bantuan penyelidikan. Disisihkan beberapa menit tak masalah, kan? Dia mau dengar langsung tentang hubungan sang mantan.

"Bukan _anak orang_ , tetapi…." Akai tampak ragu melanjutkan.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Akai berdehem cepat. "dia…. dari _anak kepolisian_."

"Eh? Anak kepolisian? Sungguh? Kepolisian… yang mana ini?"

" _Public Security Bureau_ —Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo, sepertinya." Bukan _sepertinya_ , memang dia bernaung di sana.

"Public—eh—HAH! PSB—PSB yang itu? Kau serius Shuu?!"

Mata Jodi membulat. Ia tersengat kejut. Harap-harap cemas semoga tebakannya salah. Kalau benar sosok itu yang jadi target selama ini—serius Akai mengejar anak yang _itu?_ Tunggu—masih ada satu yang belum dikonfirmasinya.

"Ehem… Shuu, kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa?"

Akai tak berniat menjawab. Ia pasang senyum misterius—juga paling menawan kepada sosok yang pernah singgah di kisahnya.

 _Oh, Astaga! Demi Amor yang sudah memanah hati Akai Shuichi_ , anak—bukan! Sosok yang dilamar sang rekan bukan _lelaki_ dalam tanda kutip _anak emas kepolisian_ , kan? Tolong jangan yang itu…

"Shuu, jangan katakan _dia_ yang sekarang punya nama sandi Bour—

Segera Akai letakkan ibu jari disela bibir. "Jodie, kau tak perlu menyebut namanya. Dia sedang tidur di atas." Sang agen wanita membekap mulut. Beberapa detik. Malu kalau nanti ketahuan terbuka _saking_ terkejutnya.

 _DEMI DEWI AFRODIT!!!_ _Kau sungguh racun! Busa racun kau!_ Entah dia harus bahagia _kapal_ nya—secara diam-diam—sudah berlayar, atau prihatin parah.

Akai dalam masalah besar. Pantas saja sejak kemarin malam para kepolisian bagian pusat semakin curiga dan tak bersahabat kepada mereka. _Malah, a_ da yang sepakat untuk memboikot lagi. Permata yang dia—sebagai perwakilan FBI—curi ternyata….

….adalah _anak kebanggaannya_ Kepolisian Tokyo! _Primadona_ -nya PSB pulaa!

"Shuu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pencurinya."

"Hn? Cepat sekali kau dapat petunjuk. Memangnya siapa?"

Ia kerlingkan alis penasaran. Padahal dia juga ingin tahu siapa dalang penyebab isu tersebut. Jodie tak segera menjawab. Bagaimana bisa dia sebutkan itu jika di depannya adalah seseorang yang sudah terkalang basah sebagai _tersangka_?

Lantas, ia berdiri untuk angkat kaki dari kursinya.

"Shuu, akan kujawab nanti, tapi... aku mau _pastikan_ sesuatu dulu," ia berkilah.

Masa bodoh bila Akai—Subaru Okiya sekarang—akan curigai dia. Sang wanita pirang tarik nafas sejenak, sebelum benar-benar melangkah pulang. Kalimat peringatan tersirat jadi penutup.

"Tapi, kusarankan padamu, mulai besok—eh, tidak, hari ini, kau siagakan dirimu. Dua puluh empat jam!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Akai bertanya kalem. Entah bingung atau memang pura-pura tak baca situasinya.

 _Karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi amukan penggemar rahasia Rei Furuya, idiot!_

Ah, andaikan Jodi benar-benar bisa sampaikan itu! Namun, biarlah Akai sendiri saja yang menyadari, juga menangani—itu pun bila Akai acuh—getah hasil jarahannya.

[0000]

Di latar ranjang berukuran ratu, sosok terbalut selimut mengerang. Rambut karamel susu awut-awutan. Bekas cupang di ceruk leher ia abaikan—dan memang tak tampak di sudut pandangan—ntuk melirik jam dinding. Tetapi, tatapan mata sudah dihadang oleh pria berambut arang.

"Pagi, Rei…" sambutan hangat diterima. Kecupan sekejap di bibir. Pemiliknya masih linglung.

"Shui—Akai? Eh. pukul berapa ini?"

"Masih pukul sembilan." Jawabnya. Ia sodorkan air putih untuk sang rekan seranjang yang masih menggosok kelopak mata. Inginnya, sang lelaki meringis gemas di sudut bibir. Ketika iris dari sepasang topaz menangkap rambut lawan gravitasi Rei tersungut di kepalanya—tahan! Wajah Akai hampir gagal melempeng.

"Kenapa kau? Sembelit?" Rei melirik. Sedikit skeptis. Tetapi tetap menerima apa yang disodorkan.

"Hn. Tidak."

Gelas di tangan sang rekan seranjang—tadi malam—diambil untuk diminum. Beberapa tegukan masuk, membasahi tenggorokan kering. Segarkannya kembali.

"Rei apa hari ini kau ada misi lain?"

Ditanyai begitu, alis Rei berkerut. Koneksi otak merambat dua detik ketika jadwal harian ia ingat. Tetapi lelaki berkulit tropis balas menggeleng kemudian. Isyarat dia memang tak ada tugas khusus dari atasan. kalau pun ada, dia pasti butuh libur juga. Itu yang di bawah area pinggang minta diistirahatkan sehari.

"Rei, aku heran. Sejak pagi ini _smartphone_ -ku tak henti berdering dengan pesan ancaman dari pengirim tak dikenal."

Rei Furuya terselak minumannya. Ia terbatuk pelan setelah pernyataan itu disuarakan.

"Rei, apa kau tahu semua ini?"

Lelaki berinisial Bourbon menelan ludah. Ketika senyum lembut mematikan ditujukan padanya.

Semalam, sebelum gelut di ranjang cinta, dia tak sengaja mengunggah foto cincin tunangan—yang sepakat untuk dirahasiakan dulu—di ruang obrolan kelompok kepolisian. Salahkan Kazami Yuya yang sudah mengompori dirinya!

[0000]

 **a/n:**

akhirnyaaaa~ done! Saya kesampaian juga nge-up Akam!!!

/sorak kegirangan!/

Oke, sapa dulu nih, haloo~ salam buat para AkaAmu atau HaremAmu, saya nganterin asupan buat kalian. Saya nyemplung sampai tenggelam gegara kapal ini.

Semoga para pembaca sukaa~

Read, Save, Fave, Follow and Review... yang nyempetin salah satu atau semuanya, thanks you so much~ /kechup dan peluk/

salam hangat,

SenjaRizhSenjaRizh


	2. Desain

**Drabble 2: Desain**

 **#**

 _" Masih setia dengan pasangan kesayangan kita: AKAM"_

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Amuro menemukan sosok berkupluk tengah sibuk bermain tablet-nya. Ia cukup penasaran. Apa yang tengah dibuat hingga tak menghiraukan kehadiran sang rekan serumah.

Setelah Akai Shuichi berhasil menyeret dirinya tinggal satu atap. Hidupnya tak lepas dari warna intrik—adu argumen yang berakhir pengusiran oleh si tak mau kalah. Namun untuk pertama kali ini, hampir sehari Akai tak membuat rusuh dengan cibiran menjurus godaan kepada sosok berambut pirang.

Karena itu, Amuro benar-benar dilanda ingin tahu. Mengapa hari ini lelaki bermuka datar lebih bergelut dengan gawai personal sampai mengabaikan dia dan makanan kesukaannya?

Mau tak mau Amuro memilih berinteraksi lebih dulu. Padahal, di awal dia ingin mogok bicara kalau makhluk sedatar papan menyulut api argumen.

"Akai... "

"Hn."

Oh, dia masih peka ternyata. Dalam hati terdalam Amuro Tohru, sorak kecil tertanam. Berarti dia masih peduli, _dong_?

Ia bicara sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai serius begitu?"

Pertanyaan kedua terlontar pelan. Tetapi alih-alih menjawab, Akai malah meliriknya. Sekian detik. Dan berakhir fokus kembali pada tab di tangan.

 _Kok diabaikan, sih!_ Amuro semakin mendekat dan duduk di sebelah. Mayun di benak mulai mengakar.

"Kau dapat tugas yang berat ya?"

Beginilah kalau sosok dikenali dengan nama Bourbon kalau sudah merajuk. Interogasi terselubung yang berbuntut deduksi sepihak.

"Hn, tidak juga."

Singkat dan tak padat. Lelaki berkulit moka tak terima.

"Lalu, mengapa seharian kau sibuk dengan tab itu. Apa kau tidak bosan..." _sampai-sampai menganggurkan kekasih di depanmu ini._

Rei—nama asli dirinya Rei Furuya—secara tak sadar mengerutu lagi. Melupakan bahwa dialah yang kini sedang butuh perhatian. Dan Akai-lelaki ini memang luar biasa peka-akhirnya menoleh. Ia pandang penuh sosok pencuri hati. Sedikit gugup. Eh? Atau mata Amuro yang salah tangkap?

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang membuat desain."

"Heh, desain apa? Barangkali aku bisa membantu."

Satu jari vital Akai yang masih menekuri gambar di _tablet_ terjengat. Hanya dua detik. Ah, Dewa Semesta, ini hari apa? Hari keberuntungannya, kah? Rei-nya tiba-tiba jadi perhatian begini?

Segaris cekungan di sela bibir Akai pasangkan. Dengan suara kalem dan tanpa beban ia menanggapi, tanpa memprediksi bagaimana reaksi sosok di sampingnya nanti— _atau sudah_?

"Aku sedang membuat desain _wedding dress_ yang akan dipakai nanti di pernikahan."

" _Wedding_ —apa?"

"Gaun pengantin. Apa kau tidak tahu artinya?"

Rei berkerut. Makna yang dimaksud jelas ia paham. Hanya saja, bukankah gaun selalu dikenakan wanita?

"Untuk siapa? Kenalananmu?"

"Hm, bukan." Pandangan sang penembak jitu segera beralih pada sosok satu-satunya yang duduk di sana. Lelaki kelewat tampan yang sudah menembak jantungnya.

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja gaun itu untukmu. Kau pasti cantik kalau memakainya!"

"Ha—h?"

Demi kecoa yang selalu dia basmi di kamar mandi! Seperti itulah ia ingin menyingkirkan seringai calon suami. Tadinya Rei kira kalau AKai Shuichi ini tengah melucu padanya. Atau sengaja ingin menjajal level marah tingkat dewa sang berlian PSB.

Eh, ternyata tidak. DIA SERIUS!

Karena setelah pernyataan itu lelaki maniak warna hitam malah menambah garam kekesalan kepadanya.

"Ah, tenang saja Rei. Ini privasi kok. Aku buat ini atas permintaan dari ad—"

PRAG!

Kalau tak tangkas, Akai pasti gagal menghindari asbak terdekat yang melayang dalam sekejap. Mendahului nada penutup yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Rei? Apa-apan yang barusan?"

Oh, kau masih bisa tenang setelah membangunkan _mood swing_ mas-mas galak ya?

"Ah, asbak terbangnya meleset ya?"

Senyum malaikat tersungging di bibir. Malaikat dengan sejuta rencana jahat.

Akai melesat mundur. Amuro di sebelahnya sudah bersiap melempar barang selanjutnya yang bertengger di meja.

"Rei, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Mantan nama sandi Bourbon tersenyum marjam- _manis luar dalamnya sangat masam_.

"Jadi, yang harus memakai gaun pengantin itu diriku, ya?"

"Tapi aku belum sele—"

Penjelasan Akai tak dicerna. Tertelan oleh lemparan vas bunga. Tragisnya, benda marmer yang bisa dapatkan kesempatan mencium kupluk—sekaligus pelindung kepala—Akai, malah menghantam layar gawai sebagai refleks tameng diri. Suara retak tertelan dengan pekikkan lain yang mampu mendengungkan telinga.

"BAKAII! Dasar KAU—MANUSIA KERDUS MESUM! MALAM INI KITA PISAH RANJANG!"

[**]

[*]

 _Pelajaran untuk Akai Shuichi, jangan sekali-kali mengajak ribut pasangan yang galaknya lebih parah dengan wanita PMS!_

 _*Selesai dengan Tak Elit*_

 _ **a/n:**_ _Saya bilangnya ini kumpulan drabble, tapi enggak janji bakal update cepat! #nangismerana dan ini juga super pendeeek #pundungtersiksaa  
_

 _Duh, doain saya ya buat bisa panjangin drabble selanjutnyaaa! #diamininajadeh_

 _Buat_ _ **Sigung-chan;**_ _ **CocoaPie;**_ _ **Kiruna;**_ _ **Windy;**_ _ **Sigung-chan**_ _;dan_ _ **ygingintahu :**_ _Thank you so much, much and much… kalian sudah nyempetin reviu dan baca fanfiksi abal-abal saja. Maaf, bila tak sempat memberi balas satu-satu… Hope that I can writing more about Akam,_


End file.
